Adieu
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Teague reçoit une lettre. OS Bonus.
1. OS

* * *

Rating : K

Pairing : Teague/OC (Lannilis)

Genre : Lettre. Famille.

Résumé : Lannilis est la maman de Jack. Sur le point de mourir, elle a écrit une lettre pour Teague Sparrow.

Remarque : Je tenais à écrire ce truc donc voila, c'est là.

Disclaimer : Teague et Jack pas à moi.

_**Adieu.**_

Jamais il n'avait lu une telle lettre.

- Par les feux de l'enfer, souffle-t-il tout bas, deux ongles triturant un coin de sa bouche.

Seigneur parmi les Seigneurs et Gardien d'un vieux grimoire ancien, le Capitaine Teague n'avait jamais paru si instable et si consterné qu'en cet instant.

« - Que choisir, que faire? - »

Ses membres étaient glacés et ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau mais le pirate semblait tellement brouillé que cela ne le perturbait pas.

Lentement, il se laisse glisser contre l'écorce d'un bouleau.

Et tandis que son long manteau rouge foncé se tachait dans une immense flaque vaseuse, ses hautes bottes sombres pataugent dans la boue ...

...

Plus tard, alors que l'orage grondait de plus belle dans le ciel et que les habitants de la Baie se dispersaient en tout sens pour déserter les lieux, seul le haut Seigneur au regard d'ébène demeurait inactif. Immobile tel une statue de cire, il restait agenouillé, lisant encore et encore la même lettre. Troublé.

Il ne bougeait pas. Parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi entreprendre comme solution. Lire et relire jusqu'à que l'encre disparaisse ? Oh, il aurait tellement voulu. Mais c'était inutile. Il avait assimilé chaque mot, de chaque phrase, de chaque paragraphe.

C'était trop tard. Il l'avait lu et c'était devenu irréversible… .

Il rangea la missive avant qu'elle ne soit illisible dans une poche de son manteau. Un bout de lui voulait la garder intacte. Un autre lui murmurait de la déchirer et de ne pas s'en soucier.

« - Misère de misère -»

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas le nom de l'auteur au dos, il l'avait déplié.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Bonjour, pas de date, il avait commencé à la lire.

La personne qui avait écrit à l'encre noire savait visiblement comment s'y prendre pour réveiller sa curiosité.

Teague avait entamé la lecture dans la matinée.

§§TS§§

**« Il a six ans. »  
« Il te ressemble »  
« C'est ton fils, il s'appelle Jack. »  
« Et il sourit tout le temps. »  
**  
« - Miséricorde - »

A peine avait-il lu ces quatre premières lignes qu'il avait senti l'ennui l'envahir. Il a la quarantaine et ce n'est donc pas rare de croiser des femmes qui lui disent posséder un de ses héritiers. Il les ignore, ne les regarde pas, s'en va. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à continuer à lire cette lettre ? Son orgueil, sa curiosité... la vanité.

**« Il sourit tout le temps, comprends-tu ? Tout le temps. »  
« Je n'ai rien pu faire »**

« - Souriant. - » se répéta Teague lentement, prudemment.  
Il plisse les yeux, fait un effort et observe l'enfant qui se dessine dans son subconscient.  
Gringalet, insignifiant, freluquet, idiot… demi portion.

**« Il n'a point peur du noir. Au contraire, il adore aller dans l'obscurité, se fondre dans les ténèbres et y croupir indéfiniment. »**

Teague imagine alors un autre petit garçon, sourire de démon sur les lèvres, bougies en dessous du menton, heureux au fond d'une cale à faire peur aux souris. Grimace. C'était lui quand il avait six ans…

**« Il est petit et mince pour son âge. Sournois. Fouineur, se veut discret. Pointilleux, roublard. Calme. »  
« Trop calme même …………. ça en devient effrayant. »**

**« Il chaparde les bagues des vieilles dames. Il s'amuse attentif et adorable à la dînette avec les petites filles pour piquer derrière leur dos les perles qui pendent de la chevelure de leurs poupées. Il ne marche pas très droit, ne sait pas courir sans tomber, ne regarde jamais devant lui. Un as des clins d'œil. »**

**« Toutes les semaines, il revient à la maison couvert de nouveau bleus. Et je le soigne. Tout en nous souriant mutuellement. »  
« Parfois de la fenêtre, j'assiste à ces bagarres entre jeunes. Jack frappe fort…….. très fort. Avec un sourire mauvais ………..beaucoup trop mauvais. Cru et sarcastique. Une vrai flamme dansante qui ne va pas tarder à exploser, je le sens »  
« Une flamme qui manie habilement de la poudre. De la poudre qu'il dérobe des tonneaux en la bourrant dans ses poches. »**

**« Je le dis. J'ai perdu tout contrôle sur lui ces derniers mois. C'est même pire qu'avant. Et pourtant, j'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour le reprendre en mains, je n'y arrive pas. On s'enfonce. En souriant. Oui, toujours en souriant. »**

**« Je me suis faite une raison : je ne le comprendrais jamais. Il est trop tard pour cela »  
« C'est dur de le voir grandir si vite. »  
« Il n'a que six ans et j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un adulte. A un véritable mur. »  
« C'est dur. »  
« Je me souviens du passé quand il était encore tout jeune. Je ne lui avais jamais apprit à faire un nœud. Et délibérément, j'ai laissé ses cheveux pousser afin de les lui attacher. J'avais envie de le faire moi même éternellement. Toute ma vie. Furieux et ennuyé, il a finit par me dire qu'il savait le faire. Mais j'ai insisté désespérément, quitte à raconter n'importe quoi 'Non mon chéri, je ne t'ai jamais appris ! Comment peux-tu savoir ? Laisse maman s'en occuper.' Il a compris ; le lendemain, il avait pris l'initiative de ne plus jamais s'attacher les cheveux. Toujours à revenir en flèche avec son sourire pour me dire que la ficelle était tombée. »  
« C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. »**

**« Sparrow. Je sais ce que tu penses. »  
« Que je suis une pauvre cloche ; que ma lettre, tu as envie de la brûler ; qu'avant toute chose, je devrais me présenter ; et surtout, tu voudrais que j'aille embobiner quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »  
« Sauf que, j'en suis vraiment 'désolée', mais il n'empêche, c'est de ton fils dont il s'agit. »  
« D'ailleurs, il conserve des petites choses de toi. Je suis encore étonné qu'il les garde. »« Ton os, cette longue et étrange tige, dernier vestige de ton brave chien, elle est toujours intacte. »« Et ta fameuse guitare difforme. Elle est déguisée en homme dehors sous le soleil. Jack trouve amusant de s'en servir comme épouvantail. »  
« Alors ? Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? »**

Cherwire. Lannilis Cherwire. Si, bien sur…

**« C'est bien. Continuons alors. Continue à me lire. Jusqu'au bout. Accompagne-moi………… Escorte-moi dans ma traversée des ténèbres. »**

**« Teague. »  
« Sparrow. »  
« Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas franche avec toi. En fait, je ne suis même pas franche avec moi-même »  
« Et si on reprenait depuis le début ? Si je ne trichais plus ? Si j'écrivais ce qu'il faut véritablement que j'écrive ?»  
« Je suis malade. Je suis mourante. Mutilations et plaies béantes qui ne se referment pas, je dors dans mon sang et hurle de douleur la nuit. En fait, je suis au bord du précipice. Sur le plongeoir du ravin. Je vois la mort, là, devant moi………… elle m'attend. Elle est moche, je lui crache à la figure de revenir plus tard mais cet horrible squelette demeure toujours à la même place. Je m'accroche à la vie. Désespérément. »  
« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Teague. Tu as faux, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Au contraire, je VEUX mourir, je le réclame, j'en rêve…..mais il y a le petit… »  
« Tous les matins, midis et soirs, cinq fois par jours, il vient me faire ses câlins. Avec son sourire forcé. »  
« A tous les repas, il m'apporte un plateau garni de pommes épluchés, de légumes en soupe ou de crème de lait. Et toujours avec le sourire… son interminable sourire forcé. »  
« Et ça dure depuis des mois. C'est l'enfer. Je n'en peux plus. JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! TU COMPRENDS ?»**

**« Sparrow »  
« Teague »  
« S'il te plait, viens le chercher.»  
« Il ne t'aime pas mais par pitié, viens quand même ! »  
« Il ne veut pas te voir, il ne veut pas que tu l'emmènes, il te HAIT mais je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, je n'en peux plus, c'est la fin pour moi, ça y est, je suis un cadavre, une momie qui pisse du sang de partout et je veux mourir alors viens le chercher. »  
« Et viens le calmer. »**

A cause de la pluie, on ne pouvait plus les distinguer mais lors de sa première lecture, c'était bien des larmes séchées qu'il avait pu percevoir sur le papier.

**« Il sait qui tu es. Pauvre garçon paumé, Musicien, Pirate, Capitaine, Seigneur puis Gardien. Ta vie, ta famille, ton chien mort, ton caractère, tes allures, ton égocentrisme et surtout tout ce que tu n'es pas. En fait, il sait tout et rien de toi et c'est ma faute. »  
« Il te déteste et c'est ma faute. »  
« Tous les jours depuis qu'il est né, je pestais en ton nom, je jurais en ton nom, je râlais en ton nom. Oh Seigneur, je le punissais et le blâmais en ton nom. J'ai même fini par l'appeler par ton prénom… Et depuis que je suis malade…misère, je te réclame et t'implore comme si tu étais Dieu ! »  
« Je m'en rendais compte mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Toute son enfance, il a appris à t'en vouloir, à te maudire et même à prier ta mort. Et je ne lui ai jamais dit que c'était mal : que moi, j'avais le droit de dire ces choses là mais pas lui, pas lui. Je n'ai rien dit. Et il te déteste tant maintenant…………..il en est devenu dément !  
« Il te honnit, te méprise. Refuse la réalité de ce qui se passe. Au point d'en hurler d'hystérie tel un véritable fou ; de faire exploser des réserves complètes de barils ; d'en égorger des volailles et de revenir souriant à la maison, dans mes bras, taché de sang dégoulinant. »**

**« Oh, je t'en pris Teague. Bouge ! »  
« Stop-le. »  
« Je me fiche de savoir comment tu le retrouveras. Comment tu te comporteras avec lui. Tue-le, vend-le, massacre-le, comme tu veux. Je veux juste que quelqu'un vienne pour le calmer. »  
« Parce que… bon sang, je suis clouée dans ce Putain de Lit !! Et que j'ai envie de lui Foutre une Putain de Tarte !! »  
**

**Je veux partir.  
Ne plus souffrir.  
Vie quitte moi.  
Mort…emmène moi.**

**Adieu.  
**

**L****annilis Cherwire**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Douze mois plus tard :  
**_  
- Capitaine ?  
Assis sur une chaise avec le codex sur ses genoux, on ne distinguait de Teague Sparrow que ses longues jambes croisées sur la table en face de lui. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le maître d'équipage insista plus fort. A tous les coups, cette langouste s'était assoupie et bavait désormais sur l'une des plus importantes lois de la piraterie…  
- Capitaine Teague, s'il vous plait ?  
- … mmmmmmm… mmm ?  
Ktraf étouffa un long soupire tandis que le pirate ouvrait enfin les yeux en se retenant in extremis de bailler. Le poids du grimoire lui compressait la vessie « Tss… ce codex est d'un ennui… »  
- Nous sommes arrivés. Précisa le maître d'équipage.  
- ... ... ...

Un tel silence ne pouvait être que la cause de deux possibilités. Soit le Grand Seigneur des Caraïbes s'était lamentablement rendormi, soit il essayait de se rappeler sans succès les dernières vingt-quatre heures...  
- Euh…oui…bien. Mais où ça ?  
C'était difficile pour ce vieux Ktarf de garder contrôle sur ses émotions.  
Il connaissait Teague depuis qu'il avait dix ans et jamais, oh non jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que cette exubérante limace serait devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Seigneur, c'était l'impossible devenant possible. Oh mon dieu, « lui » un Capitaine dirigeant les mers des Caraïbes, alors qu'il trace ses itinéraires sur une carte posée à l'envers ! Achevez-le !  
- Nous sommes à Manya BORDEL !! Ça fait deux mois, DEUX MOIS que nous naviguons sans relâche sous vos ordres pour atteindre cette foutue île. J'aurais au moins espéré que vous vous en souviendriez !!  
- … c'était pour rire.  
- Ah ah ah…trop drôle ! Cracha le vieil homme. Comme toujours, vous n'avez pas bougé de votre cabine.  
- … mais c'est que je prends ma tache de gardien très à cœur…  
En posant le codex sur la table, Ktraf put observer la page où lequel son Capitaine avait pioncé toute l'aprèm midi.  
- Hiiiiii, vous avez effacé la moitié du paragraphe que l'amiral Van Brian avait rédigé !!  
- Oh … quel malheur pour cette vieille branche, mais il s'en remettra, voyons.  
- C'était un article datant de 1345 !! Une antiquité exceptionnelle !!  
- … Wahou … et il tient encore sur ses jambes, dites ?  
- Mais non, il est mort !!  
- Ah…Ouf !! Aucune chance qu'il vienne pour des représailles.  
Un ange passa.  
- Nous sommes donc arrivés.  
Soudain sérieux, Teague prit ses affaires et sortit de sa cabine.

OOO

Tout d'abord, ses pieds l'emmenèrent vers le chemin d'un bordel tout à fait affriolant et exquis mais résigné, il vira de bord au dernier moment… le gamin d'abord.

Ne sachant pas où chercher, le pirate commença par une taverne. On le renseigna sur Lannilis et il se précipita morose vers sa maison, en se prenant évidemment un chat dans les pattes. N'aimant pas les chats, il l'envoya valser. Il préférait les chiens…

Quand il défonça la porte d'entrée d'un coup de botte, il s'imaginait trouver la demi-portion de l'autre côté mais finalement, il n'y avait personne.  
Très bien, le mioche était parti. Deux choix s'ouvraient à lui : soit il est encore sur l'île, soit il a prit la mer. Jugeant qu'il avait assez travaillé ses recherches pour la soirée, le Capitaine se dirigea prestement vers le bordel.

OOO

Le proprio du bordel, M. Karnlown était honoré d'avoir la visite du Gardien du code : il ne put s'empêcher de le chouchouter.  
- Et que pensez-vous d'une jeune française ?  
Teague en avait la migraine. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix. Il les avait déjà choisi, ses catins, c'était ces deux là, une blonde et une rousse, il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Qu'il referme la porte et s'en aille. Il n'avait pas encore goûté la roussette, ça devenait franchement difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
Le patron finit par dire son plus gros morceau… le lui chuchotant à l'oreille de peur que les deux autres ne l'entendent.  
- Un canasson.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui. Encore vierge Il y a quelques semaines, tout le monde se l'arrache. Il est la petite mascotte ce printemps.  
- Il ?  
Est-ce qu'il a une tête pour copuler avec un « … » ! C'était très mal le connaître. Le type est à deux doigts de se prendre une balle dans le crâne.  
- Il vient de terminer son dernier client. Je vous l'offre sans payement ?  
- Laissez tomber. Grinça-t-il. Je préfère les femmes.  
Apres de grands effort pour ne pas l'étrangler et l'envoyer glouglouter par la fenêtre, Teague soupira de soulagement quand le proprio finit par quitter les lieux…

OOO

Le lendemain, après avoir dormi en très bonne compagnie, Teague poursuivit ses recherches, accompagné d'une partie de son équipage.

Il avait décidé d'attendre que les jeunes sortent de leurs tanières pour aller leur poser quelques questions. Encerclés par toute une bande de pirate, les gamins tremblaient dans leur pantalon.

Les réponses étaient toutes les mêmes. Jack se confine chez …  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ?  
- Non monsieur ! C'est la vérité Monsieur ! Je vous en prie Monsieur ! Je ne veux pas mourir Monsieur.  
Il baissa son flingue et la bande de tarlouses décampa à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Chez M. Karnlown. Jack est dans le Bordel de Karnlown. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment là.

Quand il retourna au bordel, il demanda au proprio plus de renseignement sur cette catin miniature. Celui-ci l'emmena immédiatement le voir même si ce dernier était « occupé ». Il ouvrit la porte et entra seul, tout le monde restait derrière lui, sur le palier. Un homme nu, pas gras mais toujours est-il que Teague dégageait plus de charme et d'intimidation, n'avait pas encore dévêtu son 'petit' compagnon, celui-ci était donc encore avec chemise et pantalon.  
- Dehors.  
Comme s'il avait fait une bêtise et que c'était son père qui le grondait, le lourdaud obéit et décampa sans même se rhabiller, en refermant par inadvertance la porte sur lui.

Doucement, le gamin se releva … et sourit. C'était vrai, Lannilis avait eut raison dans sa lettre, c'était assez déstabilisant. Mais, à croire qu'il était fait de béton, Teague n'était nullement touché ou troublé ou quoique ce soit…il soupira de plus belle, hésitant entre une pastèque (papa) ou une tarte (maman). A tous les coups, il va mélanger pour donner une bonne Pasta-tarte.

Quand Teague croisa son regard, c'était certain. Vu l'expression choqué du petit bonhomme, celui ci avait comprit à qui il avait à faire, qui il était… la famille quoi ! C'est pour cette raison que le Père ne fut nullement surpris quand le fils tenta de se sauver, quitte à sauter par la fenêtre ! C'est tout lui ça !

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, Teague sortit son pistolet et tira à quelque centimètre près de ses jambes ; ceci fut interprété par le gamin comme un conseil de renoncer à s'évader.  
- Oh tiens … tu ne souris plus ? ne put-il s'empêcher de dire malgré lui.  
Il tira de nouveau et le petit recula, grinçant des dents. Teague tira encore et la balle alla se lover très proche de son oreille mais Jack, car c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, était toujours aussi maître de lui. Il tremblait de rage et non de peur. Il lui sauta alors dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse et le frappa de multiples coups. Le Capitaine ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il vociférait, il ne prenait pas le temps de former des phrases cohérentes mais cependant les « Maman, connard, jamais là, dégage… » Enfin, c'était pas difficile d'assembler le puzzle.

Mais Teague n'en avait rien à faire, il l'écarta de lui en le tenant par le col et se releva. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas frappé … lui Seigneur et Gardien !

- On rentre à la baie. Grogna-il, reprenant son air ronchon habituel.  
Il le vit trembler…enfin.  
- … non… j'i… j'irais pas, j'irais jamais !!  
Un haussement d'épaule et une baffe plus tard, il le traînait de force en le tenant par le bras pour sortir de la chambre. Quand Jack vit le monde dans le couloir, il recula, surpris et fit demi-tour. Son père étant derrière lui, il se retrouva dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il commença à sangloter, à gémir puis à carrément laisser de grosses larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues, s'effondrant à même le sol. Teague se résigna à le porter, ils n'allaient pas y passer la nuit !! Jack n'en pleura que plus fort. Les gens dans le couloir avaient un peu honte, surtout lorsqu' ils constatèrent l'âge de leur mascotte. A leurs yeux, le bonhomme ne supportait plus d'être touché… mais non en fait, il ne supportait pas que son Père le porte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu, pourquoi il avait si mal, pourquoi …

La troupe de pirate arrivait au port que déjà, le mioche ne disait plus rien. Sa tête était sur l'épaule de son père et ses bras s'agrippaient autour de son cou, sans nulle doute qu'il pleurait encore mais pleurait silencieusement. Il était fatigué. Les pas de Teague étaient rapides, on lisait son impatience de quitter les lieux, l'île et … Seigneur, il voulait une bouteille de rhum et vite !

Fin !


End file.
